Every Good Story
by Lekta
Summary: A series of one-shots that delve deeper into the team's relationship, interactions and overall dynamic. May have a strong focus on Reid. R
1. A Rational Man

Title: Every Good Story Always Has a Lesson Learned

Author's Notes: This is the first one shot in a series of one-shots. I've wanted to write something for Criminal Minds for a while now and I couldn't think of a good enough plot for a chapter fic so I decided to do a series of one-shots that delve deeper into the team's relationship and interactions with each other. So, hope you enjoy, I'm not sure how well I wrote the characters...

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

--

Derek Morgan liked to think of himself as a rational man. Sure, he would often jump headlong into situations but there was always a precise thought before each move. He didn't mind the unpredictability of his life but he liked the rationality. He liked when everything made sense.

But this? Hovering outside one of his colleague's apartments at midnight? This was not rational.

But Derek supposed that the past week's events weren't rational. Spencer Reid being kidnapped by a psychopath and made to choose which of his victims lived and which ones died was not rational. And the aforementioned young genius choosing to spend only one night in the hospital was not rational.

It was no wonder that Derek found himself waking up from nightmares about the young genius dying in a bloody way. Just knowing what Reid went through was enough to turn his stomach. He'd seen it all before, probably seen worse but he didn't know the victim personally, he didn't joke with the victim over his coffee choices and knowing that Reid…his friend, his colleague, the kid he looked out for had been in such a frightening and painful situation…

_Maybe I'll just pop my head in, just to see if the kid needs anything. _Derek reasoned as he rapped hurriedly on the door. It took three agonizingly slow minutes before he heard the sound of the chain being removed from the door and then it opened, revealing the gaunt and tired eyes of Spencer Reid.

"Morgan? What-?" Reid said, eyes widening in shock.

"Just came to see if you were settlin' in okay." Derek shrugged nonchalantly as if he had not been up half the night worrying.

"Did Gideon ask you to come?" Reid wondered.

"Nah," Derek shook his head. "Just wanted to."

"Okay."

There was a pause in the conversation and Derek realised with a grin that he would have to invite himself in. Reid didn't seem up to the usual social interactions.

"Can I come in?" Derek asked politely.

"Oh." Reid blinked slowly, "yeah, of course."

"Thanks," Derek said as Reid stepped to the side and Derek entered the apartment.

It was nice. White and cream but very bland. There were no photographs on the table; no personal touches save for two large bookshelves filled with books from the latest thriller to an ancient tome that Derek suspected was in another language. There was a couch with a red blanket folded over the top, an armchair that looked out of place despite its matching ottoman. Derek noticed the doorway that lead into a spacious kitchen and another hallway which he guessed housed the bedroom and the bathroom.

Overall, it was nice. But boring and Derek tried hard not to profile Reid, it wasn't really fair and not the reason he was here.

"I don't have anything to drink…" Reid said almost shyly, "I didn't expect anyone…"

"That's fine," Derek assured him. "Were you sleepin'?" He sat down on the couch, putting his feet up on the table.

"No, just…reading." Reid said quickly. Derek didn't see any open books lying about; everything seemed in perfect place like Reid hadn't touched them in days.

"You should be sleeping," Derek frowned.

"Then I wouldn't have been awake to have this delightful conversation," Reid said. He stood awkwardly, looking around and a wince broke out onto his face. Derek's eyes were drawn to the heavily bandaged foot and he mentally swore.

"Shit, here…come sit down," Derek hurried over putting Reid's arm over his shoulder and helped him hobble to the couch where the younger man all but collapsed.

"Thank you," Reid said gratefully. Derek placed some pillows on the coffee table and then carefully placed Reid's injured foot on top of the pillow tower, still he couldn't stop Reid's wince as his foot was jostled.

"Sorry." Derek apologised.

"Its fine," Reid said, letting out a heavy sigh.

"You should really be in a hospital." Derek observed, "they'd pump ya so full of morphine, man, you'd think you were flyin'."

Reid looked away, "I don't really like hospitals."

"Since when?" Derek raised an eyebrow. He had never noticed his colleague's dislike of doctors before.

"I don't know…" Reid tucked a strand of straggly hair behind his ear. "It's irrational, still I think that they're going to look at my file and then lock me up in the psychiatric ward."

"Reid…"

"I know, I mean it's unethical, there's no evidence to support that idea…I haven't suddenly developed schizophrenia or the capacity to predict the future despite the fact that my processing speed is faster and-"

He stilled as Derek put his hand on his shoulder. Derek squeezed it in comfort and said, "Its okay, man."

Reid didn't say anything and so the agent continued, "you're not crazy. But I think there's something else bothering you…I know for a fact that they gave you a sedative before you left the hospital yet you're wide awake, and every light is on in this place."

Reid let out another sigh and looked down at his lap where his fingers were nervously tapping.

"Every time I close my eyes…" Reid said, "I see him…Raphael, Tobias, whoever…I'm back in the room and-"

Reid stops and Derek waits for him to start again but he doesn't.

"You're safe now, Reid…what happened, it's in the past." Derek said seriously, "that son of a bitch is locked up, he can't hurt you anymore."

Reid looked up at Derek tearfully, "then why am I still scared? Why do I feel like a part of him is still here? You weren't-you didn't-"

"Oh, Reid," Derek sighed. "He's not, you're nothing like him. That bastard is not here. He was sick, you didn't deserve any of what he did to you."

The young genius didn't say anything just went back to staring at his lap. Derek pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over Reid's shoulders causing him to look up at Derek in surprise.

"You need to sleep," Derek told him, patting his knee. Reid's eyes widened and said, "what? Why?"

"Because sleep is important, it's the best way to make you feel better." Derek sighed as he stood up. Reid grabbed at Derek's sleeve, stopping him from moving further.

"But I'm scared," Reid's brown eyes were wide and wet.

The sight caused Derek's heart to constrict painfully and he was reminded of how very young Reid was.

"No worries, I'm not leaving you. I'll stay here all night if you want me to," Derek assured him and moved towards the kitchen.

"But what about work?" Reid asked suddenly.

"I'll take a sick day." Derek shrugged.

"We can't both be off, what happens if the team needs us, what if there's an emergency?"

"Relax, Reid. I've functioned on a few hours of sleep before." Derek said, "You just lay back and relax."

Derek waited until Reid stiffly laid back into the couch and went into the kitchen. He searched through the cupboards and fridge until he found half a carton of milk and a bit of honey. Derek poured the milk into Reid's only pot and carefully heated it up. Once it was done, he put in a teaspoon of honey and stirred it, and then he poured it into a mug.

Derek brought it out to Reid who was as stiff as he was before. He held it out to his colleague and the genius cautiously accepted it, taking an experimental sniff.

"It's warm milk and honey, my mama used to make it when I had nightmares. Guaranteed to make you're dreams peaceful." Derek explained. Reid dropped his gaze and drank a sip under Derek's watchful gaze.

"It's good," Reid said finally. Derek smiled, "see? Now let's get you into bed."

"What?" Reid looked up alarmed.

"Well, your couch might be comfy for a nap but beds are better for sleeping." Derek said patiently. He helped Reid up into a standing position and held the mug for him while Reid hobbled into the bedroom. Luckily it was a short distance to Reid's bedroom which was just as plain as the rest of the apartment. Also in luck was the fact that Reid was only in his pajamas, while Derek didn't mind taking care of Reid, he didn't think he'd be comfortable in seeing him in his underwear.

Reid crawled into bed, tucking the covers around himself and took another few sips of the warm drink that Derek made.

"Okay, now, close your eyes and think good thoughts." Derek coached, taking the mug away from Reid.

"Well that's a bit misleading…what I may constitute as good thoughts, could mean something entirely different to you…I mean, I think that catching an UnSub is a good thought but then there's all the violence, the terror, which seems counter-productive-"

"Reid," Derek said with an amused smile at the genius' nervous babbling. Reid looked up at him, mouth slightly open.

"Lie down," Derek instructed. Reid complied and Derek continued, "close your eyes."

Once his eyes were closed, Derek ran his fingers over Reid's forehead and the young genius tensed up but after a few minutes of Derek's careful ministrations he relaxed. Derek began to croon an old blues song he remembered his mother used to sing and soon Reid's easy breathing could be heard throughout the room.

Still Derek stayed the entire night, managing to catch a few winks himself, just like he promised.


	2. Our Boy

Author's Notes: Second in the "Every Good Story..." series. This time with a Morgan and Garcia! I absolutely love them and their chemistry. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

---

Morgan kept his eyes fixed on the prone figure on the bed, the only background noise the steady _beep_ of the heart monitor. The other bed was empty; Reid had been given a private room, at Hotch's request. He didn't think the younger male would want to be crowded with a stranger after the ordeal he had been through. Morgan had to agree, not that Reid was talking much, telling them what he wanted.

He had been silent the entire time except for a pained noise when the doctors prodded and then wrapped up his injured foot. He had let them stick him with an IV and all but collapsed into an exhausted sleep. Sometimes he woke up for a few minutes but he wasn't really lucid and he soon fell back into sleep. Morgan was kind of grateful for that, he didn't know what to say to the little genius even if he was awake.

What do you say to someone you considered a brother, someone you swore to yourself you would _protect_ after they been held hostage for two days? When you had watched them die, been revived and then ordered to give their own grave?

There were no words to make what happened at Hankel's farm better. Nothing he could say that would make Reid okay again.

He was so twitchy, jumped at the slightest noise or just stared down at his feet without so much as a stupid statistic or useless fact that was _so_ Reid; Morgan missed it. Reid didn't look at anyone while the doctor examined him though he had clung to Hotch and Gideon for awhile until the doctor stitched up his head; Reid had requested that everyone leave.

When they came into the room after, they found Reid sleeping. Hotch, Gideon, JJ and Prentiss had gone back to the hotel, to get some rest. The doctor wanted to keep Reid for at least a week for observation but the younger male had pleaded to be able to go home. He didn't want to be here any longer; Hotch relented and they would all be leaving tomorrow on the jet. Back to normal life but _would Reid really be okay? _

"Still slumbering, I see." A voice said and Morgan got an eyeful of the white styrofoam cup filled with noxious liquid that was cheap hospital coffee. Still, he accepted it, taking a sip, enjoying the feel of temporary numbness that was left in the wake as the scalding liquid traveled down its throat. It warmed him to his toes despite the grainy aftertaste it left in his mouth.

"Thanks, baby." Morgan said to the bright blonde woman with the cat's eye glasses that always seemed to brighten his day. Garcia had an infectious smile and air about her that made anyone feel better. He needed that now and was grateful that she delegated herself to stay with him and Reid. Garcia brushed a hand across Reid's sweaty forehead causing him to shift at the light touch. She took the seat beside Morgan, a comfy green armchair that she sunk into holding her own hot beverage.

"Does he look smaller to you?" Garcia asked Morgan, her eyes catching his own. He glanced away to take in the bed occupant's condition. Reid looked worse for wear and tiny in the hospital bed with dark circles under his eyes and thin arms wrapped around his middle, his hair clung to his sweaty forehead and bruises mottled his face and neck.

"We'll need to fatten him up," Garcia continued, not waiting for Morgan's response, her nervousness leaking through her words. "When we get back home. He needs a nice big steak and potatoes."

"Don't think Reid likes potatoes." Morgan finally tore his eyes away from Reid's pallid face to answer her. Garcia looked taken aback before she regained her composure, hands curling and uncurling around her cup. At her crestfallen expression, Morgan hurriedly said, "but I'm sure he'll appreciate anything you make him."

He waited for the quippy response from the tech goddess and when it didn't come, he looked up to see her with her head in her hands. The defeated posture tore at his heartstrings. Morgan stood up and walked over to her, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon, princess, don't cry." He crooned in her ear, brushing a hand over her blonde and pink-streaked hair. Her shoulders shake and he hears her mumble through her hands, "…can't help it…"

"Smile for your chocolate Adonis, Reid's fine…he'll _be_ fine." Morgan corrected.

"Do you believe that?" Garcia's red-rimmed eyes peered searchingly into his own. The hope, sadness and terror he saw in them made his heart clench painfully with sympathy and guilt.

"I do," Morgan nodded. Garcia blew her nose on the tissue Morgan handed her, dabbing at the stray tears on her cheeks.

"There, that's better, baby girl." Morgan forced a half-smile on his face, Garcia mirroring with her very own. He sat down beside her, holding her hand in his own, offering reassurance and comfort.

_Reid would be fine_ Morgan told himself firmly. He knew it would take some time but the agent would bounce back. He just needed to be home, surrounded by the familiar and comforting. Once he had that, Reid would be fine…this would all just fall into his great big memory, something to mull over at his darkest times and Morgan would be there to remind him that he was okay. That everything would be okay.

The heart monitor sped up and Morgan and Garcia looked over simultaneously to see Reid lethargically blink his eyes open and turn his head to the side, reaching out one shaking hand to the side table, finger scrabbling for the plastic cup of water.

"Hey," Morgan said coming to stand beside Reid. The young male's eyes were heavy-lidded from exhaustion and morphine but he focussed in on Morgan, staring up at him with a faraway gaze. Morgan helped Reid struggle to sit up while Garcia held the water to his lips, encouraging him to swallow the liquid. Reid did and then he flopped weakly back onto the bed, Morgan rubbing his arm until his eyes closed again.

"We'll take of our boy," Garcia said firmly. Morgan looked at her with a nod, "yeah, we'll camp out at his place 'till he's sick of us."

"A big 'ole slumber party," Garcia smiled. "I'll do his hair, wonder what he'd look like with blue highlights?"

"And we can throw out his entire Mr. Rogers wardrobe." Morgan added with a grin.

"And his Clark Kent-Christopher Reeve glasses, and make him watch _Anchorman_ over and over until he think it's funny. Right, my hot piece of man meat?" Garcia giggled reaching over to grab Morgan's hand, her other finding its way into Reid's. Morgan squeezed her hand in reply, placing his other on top of Reid's.

_Yeah, we'll take care of our boy and we'll all be okay. _


End file.
